Capitán
by R.Mair
Summary: Tras la caída de la Narada los acontecimientos se precipitan en San Francisco dónde el futuro de Jim, y del resto de la tripulación, se encamina hacia el único lugar posible: la Enterprise.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

–Lo que pretende es que les permitamos el tránsito sobre nuestro planeta sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

Quien había hablado era el líder de los p'Haxs, una raza de medianos de piel cobriza y dura, casi tanto como su temperamento. A pesar de sus rudimentarias vestimentas, el pueblo de los p'Haxs había evolucionado con rapidez gracias a su inteligencia y, sobre todo, picardía.

–No, sin hacer preguntas no: cada una de las naves que circulen dentro de la órbita de su planeta habrá de comunicarse con ustedes.

–Cuantas más naves dejemos cerca de nosotros más posibilidades habrá de ser atacados.

–Una vez firmen el tratado de adhesión a la federación su defensa será cuestión de todos cuantos la integran– replicó el interlocutor del p'Hax.

–Suena como si fuéramos a ser rehenes.

–¿Rehenes?– el rostro del hombre adquirió un gesto duro–. Ustedes han pedido la ayuda de la Federación para echar de sus cielos las naves saqueadoras klingon– se reclinó hacia delante y miró fijamente al líder del planeta–. ¿Sabe lo que creo que está pasando aquí, Diotre? Creo que ustedes quieren nuestra protección, pero no nuestra supervisión. Y tal vez eso sea debido a que el tráfico de cristales de dilitio es algo más que común en este sector de la galaxia Thau.

–Si tiene pruebas de ello muéstrelas, y si no…

Al ponerse en pie la figura del hombre eclipsó por completo al p'Hax.

–Voy a interrumpirle antes de que pronuncie una amenaza de la que le aseguro se va a arrepentir. La Federación no admite un compromiso a medias: o está dentro, lo cual supone un comercio limpio y justo, o está fuera, y fuera están los klingons.

La determinación con la que había pronunciado las últimas palabras, hizo que Diotre supiese que no tenía otra opción. Cogiendo a regañadientes el pad frente a él rubricó su firma en lugar indicado.

Desde su asiento, a la izquierda de la mesa y tras el cuerpo de seguridad de la Enterprise, Leonard observaba la escena con satisfacción, no en balde aquella reunión había requerido de cinco días de preparativos por parte de toda la tripulación: los p'Hax eran asiduos a pedir ayuda a la Federación ante ataques klingons, pero se habían negado a entrar a formar parte de la misma debido al poco disimulado tráfico negro de materias primas, entre las que destacaban los cristales de dilitio. Diotre había logrado estar en una posición privilegiada, y seguramente la habría continuado manteniendo, de no haber sido el capitán de la Enterprise el encargado de mediar en nombre de la Federación. La cara de frustración del mediano ante el hombre era tan evidente que por un segundo Leonard sonrió. ¿Quién iba a oponerse al capitán que, en apenas cuatro años, se había labrado una fama capaz de abrirle las puertas de una quinta parte del universo conocido? ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a oponerse a la voluntad del salvador de la Tierra?

Leonard miró alrededor de su capitán: el primer oficial le asistía de forma diligente y la oficial de comunicaciones se mantenía cerca de él para susurrarle, en caso de ser necesario, las peculiaridades culturales de la raza ante ellos. También se encontraban en la sala el jefe de seguridad, que mantenía a salvo, y con un feroz celo, la vida del capitán; junto a él se sentaba el primer piloto que se mantenía en comunicación con el alférez a cargo del puente para que cada orden que diese el capitán les llegase de inmediato.

Leonard volvió a sonreír, esta vez con un deje de pesadez pues no siempre había sido. Años atrás el primer oficial no reconocía el lugar de su capitán, la oficial de comunicaciones lo ignoraba, el jefe de seguridad lo despreciaba, y tanto el piloto como el alférez de la nave pensaban que la única cualidad de su líder era una desbordante inmadurez. Todo había comenzado a cambiar tras la visita de los romulanos y las impulsivas acciones de, por aquel entonces, un joven cadete que había logrado salvar a la Federación de una derrota segura.

Había sido una misión dura, sin duda, pero los días que la habían seguido no habían sido más livianos.

Parpadeando, la imagen ante Leonard se distorsionó: el imponente capitán de la Enterprise desapareció y en su lugar apareció un joven de cabellos revueltos y mirada vivaracha.

Y por un instante Leonard recordó por todo lo que Jim había tenido que pasar para convertirse en capitán James Tiberius Kirk…


	2. Chapter 2

I

 _La sensación de derrota le abrumó. La lucha de toda su vida no había servido para nada. Lo había perdido todo: Su planeta, su hogar, su familia, su raza…_

-¡Jim! Maldita sea, ¡Despierta!

Con una fuerte sacudida, Leonard logró que los ojos de su compañero de cuarto se abriesen. La cercanía con Jim le permitió ver el brillo acuso de sus iris.

–No parabas de retorcerte en sueños. ¿Una pesadilla?– Jim asintió–. ¿De nuevo los recuerdos de la versión vintage del duende verde?

–Sí– Jim se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos–. Son tan reales… me compadezco de Spock. ¿Qué hora es?

–Las siete menos diez.

–Mierda– masculló Jim comenzando a ponerse en pie.

–¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?

–Tengo que presentarme ante Archer a las ocho, van a hacerme los exámenes de pilotaje que me faltan.

–Pero yo te prescribí, y lo dejé muy claro en mi informe, dos semanas de descanso– dijo el médico tomando su pad y tecleando con demasiada fuerza sobre la pantalla táctil consciente de que Jim iba a hacer una de las suyas–. Dos.

–Ya han pasado diez días– replicó en un bostezo Jim entrando al baño.

–¿Y tú eres el genio que salvó la Tierra? Diez días no son dos semanas.

–De días hábiles sí.

En un par de zancadas Leonard llegó hasta la puerta del baño y se asomó, justo a tiempo de ver a Jim entrar en la ducha, dentro de la cual el agua había sido configurada para que comenzase a correr.

–No me tomes el pelo, niñato. Ya que no veo que hayas alterado mi informe, dime como has logrado engañar a Archer para tomar ya los exámenes.

–No lo he hecho. A decir verdad fue él quien me llamó. Parece ser que tras el ataque de Nero el número de capitanes ha caído a la mitad. Van a suplir dos tercios de las vacantes con gente de la reserva, pero el resto de puestos serán para capitanes recién promocionados, y como Pike me designó primer oficial…

–No me digas más– Leonard salió del baño mientras Jim trataba de seguir explicándose, pero él no lo necesitaba.

Tras la actuación de Jim, encabezando a la tripulación de la Enterprise contra la Narada, nadie dudaba del meteórico ascenso que iba a experimentar la carrera del joven. Sin embargo, Leonard no tenía tiempo para maravillarse ante tal hecho. No, él debía mantenerse cuerdo en medio de todo aquel desastre. Porque sí: iba a ser un desastre, ¡y nadie parecía anticiparlo!

Con metódicos movimientos, el médico empezó a hacer su cama y a alistar sus cosas sin dejar de farfullar. No entendía como nadie veía el peligro que suponía dejar a Jim encabezar una nave, y no porque el muchacho no tuviese dotes para el mando, sino porque era demasiado joven, inexperto, y sobre todo: impulsivo. Lo único que podría salvar la situación hubiera sido una tripulación experimentada y cohesionada capaz de guiar al futuro capitán en sus misiones, pero tras el desastre que había ocasionado la Narada entre las tropas de la Federación, Leonard estaba casi convencido de que la tripulación que le darían a Jim sería tan joven, e inexperta, como él.

–Por si no tenía suficiente con cuidar a un niño ahora voy a tener que hacerlo en el maldito espacio. Aunque claro, con la cantidad de veces que pone su vida en riesgo… igual ni le veo jurar su cargo.

–¿Con quién hablas Bones?– preguntó Jim entrando de nuevo en la habitación con calzoncillos limpios y secándose el cabello con una toalla.

–Con mi sicólogo, que da la casualidad de que soy yo mismo.

Jim se dejó caer boca abajo sobre su cama y rió.

–¿Tienes poco más de treinta años y ya hablas solo? Vas a tener una vejez muy dura.– Jim rió mientras Leonard entrecerraba los ojos y le miraba fijamente. Tras unos segundos el rubio cesó su risa–. Ey Bones, ¿qué pasa?

–Así que por eso usaste el agua en vez de la ducha sónica, ¿eh? El calor del agua supondrá un alivio a ese moratón que sigue en el costado– Aunque Bones hablaba para si mismo, Jim era capaz d escucharle. El médico tomó su tricorder y se acercó a su compañero, que ya comenzaba a alejarse–. El golpe de las costillas aún no está curado del todo– prosiguió el médico pasando el escáner por la espalda del muchacho que trataba de escapar–. Cuanto más te retuerzas, más tardaré.

–No me gusta ese chisme. No me gusta cuando empuñas ese chisme.

–Este chisme…– comenzó a decir Leonard poniendo ante sus ojos el tricorder–… te ha salvado el culo más de media docena de veces. Y, hasta nueva orden, te lo seguirá salvando: recuerda que tú capitaneaste la nave que estaba bajo mi servicio médico.

Ahogando un gemido lastimero, Jim dejó que Leonard le estudiase hasta que este quedó satisfecho.

–No es grave. En un par de días sanará por completo.

–Un par de días no son nada.

–No, no lo son, pero en tu caso las costillas eran sólo una pequeña parte

Mientras le recordaba cuantas y cuan grandes habían sido sus heridas, Leonard modificó la composición de las píldoras que había obligado a tomar a Jim desde su regreso a la academia, confiando que los ajustes le permitiesen recuperarse antes. Cuando terminó cerró su pad, lo guardó en su bolsa y se puso la chaqueta.

–¿A dónde vas?

–Te acompaño, por supuesto. No me perdería tu examen de vuelo por nada del mundo.

–Hubiera sido más creíble si no hubieses sonriso de esa forma tan retorcida– dijo Jim frunciendo el ceño.

–Menos hablar y más movimiento– dijo el médico abriendo la puerta e invitando a que su amigo saliese primero.

Si bien Jim protestó, no se opuso a que Leonard le acompañase, algo que el médico ya había anticipado: Aunque Jim era uno de los cadetes más populares de toda la academia, las relaciones de amistad que había entablado en los últimos cuatro años en San Francisco se contaban con los dedos de una mano. Sí que el muchacho tenía muchos conocidos y nunca le faltaba compañía para salir a tomar una copa cualquiera de los siete días de la semana, pero amigos, auténticos amigos, sólo tenía dos, uno de ellos Leonard. Por ello el médico le acompañaba en ese día; si todo salía bien Jim daría el último paso hacia su nombramiento como capitán, y aunque trataba de disimularlo, era algo de suma importancia para él.

–¿No íbamos a reunirnos con Archer?

–Sí.

–¿Y por qué vamos por aquí? Vamos a tardar más en llegar hasta las aulas.

–Es un pequeño rodeo. Quiero hablar antes con Komack.

–¿Komack? ¿Para qué?

–Para sugerirle unos cambios– ante el silencio del médico Jim le miró intrigado mientras proseguían su camino–. ¿No vas a decir nada?

–No. Sé que dentro de tu cabeza hay un plan que tiene sentido para ti, y recalco el "para ti". Esta visita forma parte de ese plan, y como no quiero meterme en más historias…

–No es una historia.

–… pues prefiero no hablar más de la cuenta.

Riendo, Jim pasó un brazo sobre su hombro.

–Cómo me conoces Bones.

–Demasiado.

A las siete y veinticinco los dos cadetes flanqueaban la entrada de los despachos de los almirantes presentándose ante la secretaria de Archer en la decimoctava planta. Con una escueta sonrisa, la secretaria les dijo que serían recibidos en los próximos minutos. Sentándose en la pequeña sala de espera, Leonard se sorprendió de que en tan poco tiempo el nombre de Jim le sirviese para abrir la puerta de un comandante con tanta celeridad. No pudo darle más vueltas a sus pensamientos pues Komack en persona salió a buscarles.

–Jim, Leonard– estrechó sus manos–. ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

–Verá comandante, me preguntaba en qué estado se encuentra el caso del señor Montgomery Scott.

–Actualmente el señor Montgomery, si no me equivoco, está cumpliendo el fin de su turno como apoyo técnico en la Tierra.

–Umm, ya veo. Es una lástima que el creador del salto en curvatura esté recluido en labores nada provechosas de su inteligencia.

Komack suspiró.

–Tras su accidentada vuelta el señor Montgomery asumió la autoría de la fórmula para el salto en curvatura, pero como aún no ha podido demostrarnos sus bases sólo podemos cambiar su destino a la Tierra pero manteniéndole en su puesto.

–Deduzco que esa demostración es muy importante si con ella Archer está dispuesto a dejar a tras el lamentable final de su perro.

Escuchando aquellas palabras, Leonard tomó conciencia de lo que estaba pasando: Scotty había sido arrojado a uno de los peores puestos de la flota tras haber perdido al perro de Archer en uno de sus experimentos transcurvatura. Vio como Jim sacaba unos papales de su chaqueta, perfectamente doblados, y se los daba a Komack.

–Puede decirle a Archer que la fórmula del señor Montgomery es segura. Yo mismo la he revisado: no hay error alguno en ella– Komack tomó los papeles, pero Jim no los soltó–. Esta información le pertenece a la flota, y procede directamente del señor Montogmery. Sin embargo, me gustaría interceder por él y recordarle que un intelecto como el suyo no puede desperdiciarse en labores de mantenimiento.

El comandante asintió.

–Lo tendré en cuenta Kirk. Yo mismo hablaré con Archer.

–Gracias señor.

A las ocho menos veinte Jim y Leonard abandonaban el edificio de oficiales.

–¿Has deducido tú la fórmula?

–Sí.

–¿Cómo? Sé que eres un pequeño genio con demasiada testosterona, pero esta deducción, que ni Scotty ha podido terminar aún…

–Tengo más información que Scotty– Jim se dio un par de golpecitos con el índice en la sien–. ¿Recuerdas?

–Oh, ya veo… ¿Y puedo saber por qué te interesa tanto ayudar a ese borracho escoces?

–Cuando más lo necesitaba, él me dio una segunda oportunidad– Jim dio una palmada en el hombro del médico–. Ahora es él quien la necesita.

Siguieron caminando hacia el aulario, Jim con su habitual sonrisa y Leonard más pensativo que de costumbre pues, una vez más, su compañero y amigo acababa de darle una lección sin tan siquiera habérselo propuesto.


End file.
